The New Cyclops
by krazychibikatastrophe
Summary: Well (damn I suck at these) A teenage girl named Alyssa lives alone in a two room apartment. She is active with the church and the Protest Against Mutant Degradation(PAMD). One day she is discovered to have a physical mutation, no known powers. Will anyth


Disclaimer: I know I hardly ever do these, but it takes time to think of what to say to the people who wanna due me for using somebody else's chars! Okay, here goes: I own EVERYBODY so far except for XAVIER. For upcoming chapters: I do not own any original X-MEN. Okay? Meaning, KURT and JEAN and SCOTT and MARIE and LOGAN. I own only Alyssa, and the people at Loros. I do not own the BROTHERHOOD if I ever bring them in. I plan to. Oh, well.   
Have I said enough? I only wanna keep myself from being sued, ya know, I'm broke anyhow.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
// A little girl with bright blue eyes... //  
  
// A small child, crying for her mother... //  
  
  
  
"Mutants have been around us for centuries. At first, it was not as strong of differences; a scar, a small stump like a tail. Now, mutant existence has grown. Their power has strengthened. It is our job to wipe them out, and bring ourselves to a fresh existence. For mutants are live proof of original sin. They have been punished by God; and if we want to avoid the same fate, we must prove to him that we do not deserve it, and kill them all. Maybe then God will stop creating them."  
  
Alyssa Kortweiler stood up before the church. She was a tall girl, with curly chocolate hair, and strange eyes. One eye was blue, the other gray. And, here before the church, a mutant was standing to protest. For this girl had a secret. She was a mutant with a hologram. For above the others, shining golden, was hidden a third eye.  
  
"I wish to protest against this comment. I believe that God is starting to help us evolve, as he did when we were mere rats eating dinosaur eggs. He helped us change, then, and I believe he wants us to change to something stronger now. Maybe something much stronger than we are, in our current form, is coming, and we need to become stronger to fight it and survive. Or maybe it is just scientific; DNA that has been around too long changing. There can be scientific proof in every discovery, as well as religious belief."  
  
The crowd murmured in disbelief. Was this girl, this ignorant little girl, contradicting God, or simply stating that it was his will? They church members did not understand her completely. One even stood up and yelled at her that she was destined to Satan. Well, wasn't she? The crowd murmured.  
  
Then the pastor stood up and shouted, "Her watch! Take off her watch! Someone has hypnotized her! Take it off!"  
  
Alyssa could not believe this. "Don't you see?" she cried. "By fighting mutants, you are sinning! Does God not want peace between all?"  
  
But then a loud ripping sound came, and her watch peeled off; and there, before them, stood a girl, or what looked like one. Her skin was blue/gray, a color that no skin should be. Above her two, multicolored eyes, was another eye, purely gold.   
"A demon!" Someone screamed. "We have a mutie in our church, contaminating us!"  
"A Cyclops! A Cyclops!" Someone else shouted.  
And then all blacked out....  
  
Alyssa woke up, feeling woozy and sick. She opened her eyes cautiously, and looked around. She was in what looked like a hospital room, with a lady by her side looking doubtful. "What do we do, Kara?" she asked. "The girl's awake! We can't let her out, now. We can't she'll die out there. She'll be killed. She has no known powers, just a physical mutation. As far as we know, she can't protect herself out there. She has already lost the case for mutants in civilization."  
Kara shook her head. "I'll take her down to Loros Haven for Mutant Children. It's copied off Xavier's, of course, except it is for children with just physical differences, and no powers."  
"She'll need to get a new hologram projector as well. Xavier designs them in the fashion of a watch, while Loros does bracelets and chains. I suppose we will have to go with a bracelet, since she's going to Loros."  
The lady stood up. Alyssa shut her eyes tightly. She had been a professional, and never had a real education. She'd always been like a woman, and looked enough like one to pass off as fully grown. No one knew that she was only a teenager, and she had wanted it to stay that way. 


End file.
